marry u
by azieunhae
Summary: you in a white dress , me in a tuxedo . we walk step in step underneath the moon . i swear , i hate lies , i hate distrust . my princess , my love stay with me


Tittle : marry u

Main cast : lee hyukjae , lee donghae and others

Main pair : haehyuk

Warning : GS , ooc , typo(s) in every where , abal -_-

Sumary : you in a white dress , me in a tuxedo . we walk step in step underneath the moon . i swear , i hate lies , i hate distrust . my princess , my love stay with me

.

.

.

Hi chingudeul zi balik lagi dengan fict abal zi ._.

Dont like dont read yah^^

Enjoy with the story^^

.

.

_Love ~ oh baby my girl~ _

_Youre my everything , youre beauty blinds me _

_My bride , my present from the heavens above _

Kucoba membuka sedikit lagi pintu putih tersebut

Senyum tulusku makin melebar kala melihat pantulan wajah cantiknya lewat cermin yang kini menjadi pusat pandangannya sambil berputar putar melihat penampilannya dengan gaun putih indah itu

Kau sangat cantik chagi.. tuhan , terima kasih sudah mengirim salah satu malaikat dari surgamu sepertinya padaku

Kulihat wajah khawatirnya saat melihat pita berwarna baby blue soft di belakang gaunnya sedikit miring , ia mulai mencoba membernarkannya dengan hati hati

Baby .. tidak perlu khawatir begitu , bahkan orang orang tidak akan memperhatikan pita itu karna lebih tertarik dengan wajah cantikmu

atau kau ingin kau terlihat sempurna dimataku ? ah percaya diri sekali aku..

aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya , mencoba mengejutkannya tidak buruk kan ?

"baby~" langsung kupeluk ia dari belakang

Kurasakan ia sedikit tersentak "hae~ aku malu.." kulihat wajah putinya kini telah berubah menjadi merah padam

Hihi gemas sekali rasanya melihat wajah imutnya itu

Ku cubit pipinya pelan "kau sangat cantik chagi" lalu kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya , mencoba mencium aroma strawbery dari tubuhnya

"kau juga hae.." ucap yeojaku ini malu malu "sudah hae pergi sanaa~~ aku maluu" cicitnya sambil tertunduk dan mendorong ku keluar dari kamar riasnya

_are you happy ? there's tears flowing from your eyes_

_until the day your black hair turns grey _

_i promise to love you forever_

_i want to tell you every single day that "i love you"_

_would you marry me ? i want to live loving you and cherishing you_

_i want to put you to sleep in my arms every night _

_would you marry me ?_

_will you give my heart this permission ?_

_i'll stay next to you for the rest of my live(i do) _

_i love you (i do)_

_through rain and snow i'll cherish you(i do) _

_i;ll take care of you (my love)_

_**you in a white dress , me in a tuxedo we walk step by step underneath the moon**_

_**i swear , i hate lies , i hate distrust **_

_**my princess , my love , stay with me **_

mataku tak lepas dari dirinya yang kini tengah berjalan menujuku dengan dua gadis kecil yang membawa bunga di tangan mereka masing masing di depannya

gaun putih anggun namun terkesan manis itu sangat cocok di tubuh rampingmu serta wajah cantik dan manismu

kulirik sebentar tuxedo putih yang kugunakan , ahh eomma eomma tua itu memberi kita baju yang serasi baby

kulihat pipimu sedikit merona saat menyadari aku yang terus menatapmu

hei baby , kau sangat manis jika begitu

langkah pelanmu semakin lama semakin mendekatiku , membuat jantungku berdegup tak karuan karna masih tak menyangka ini adalah hari bahagia kita

tuhan , akhirnya dia akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya setelah ini , malaikat ini akan menjadi milikku

kuraih tangan putih mulusnya begitu berada di depanku , dan membawanya kepada pasture yang menatap kami dengan tatapan tulusnya

"lee donghae , bersediakah kau terus mendampingi lee hyukjae baik senang mau pun sedih ?"

"yes i do"

"lee hyukjae , bersediakah kau terus mendampingi lee donghae baik senang mau pun sedih?"

Hening sebentar .. dan kulihat setetes air mata jatuh di pipi mulusmu

"yes i do"

Senyum tulus itu makin berkembang di bibir sang pasture , aku ikut tersenyum begitu menyadari bahwa sekarang dia benar benar resmi menjadi milikku

"lee donghae , kau dipersilahkan menciunm istrimu"

Kuhadapkan tubuhnya menghadap tubuhku

Kubuka kain putih yang masih setia menutupi wajah cantiknya

Kulihat matanya yang mulai berkaca kaca , pipi mulusnya sudah merona , bibirnya yang terus membentuk sebuah lengkungan , senyum bahagianya..

Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya , ku pegang kedua pipinya lembut

"chagiya.. apa kau bahagia?" tanyaku selembut mungkin padanya karna tak ingin sedikitpun menyakitinya

Air matanya kembali lolos , tersenyum kembali dan mengangguk yakin

"lalu kenapa menangis baby?" ku hapus air matanya yang menghapus sebagian make up di wajahnya , namun tidak ada yang berubah.. tetap cantik seperti biasa

"aku terlalu senang hae aku senang..." ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar serta bibir yang terus tersenyum bahagia

Aku ikut tersenyum mendengar jawabannya

Makin kudekatkan lagi diriku dengannya , kurasakan nafasnya yang mulai berhembus di wajahku dan..

_Chuu_

"saranghae hyukkie baby aku mencintaimu"

"nado hae.. nado"

_Even tough we'll age , i wan_t _to live each day smiling _

_Would you marry me ?_

_Will you be my everything ?_

_Through hardships and troubles (i do)_

_I'll always be there (i do) _

_All the many days we'll spend together (i do)_

_Im going to be thankful each and everyday (my love)_

_I prepared this for you since long a go _

_Please take this shiny ring in my hand _

_I;ll remember this promise we shared with the same heart _

_Would you marry me ?_

_All i have to give you is my heart _

_Thats all i've got to offer_

_I know i lack many things but not my love _

_I'll look out and take care of you_

_Will you promise me just one thing ? _

_No matter what happens _

_We'll always love each other.. thats all _

_**will you marry me ? i do hae...**_

AUTHOR POV

Donghae terus menggoda hyukjae yang berada dalam gendonganya , ya donghae sedang menggendong hyukjae ala bride style

"ya.. chagiya mukamu kembali memerah"

"hae-ya ~ berhenti menggodaku"

Donghae terkekekh pelan begitu melihat _isrtinya_ langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut

"kau mau kucium sekarang hum?" donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah hyukjae

"ya ! ikan pervert ! jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku !" hyukjae memukul mukul dada bidang donghae yang menghasilkan kekehan donghae kembali

Donghae menendang pitntu alpartemen baru mereka untuk membukanya , begitu sudah didalam , ia kembali menendangnya untuk menutupnya

"ya! Lee donghae ini alpertemen baru ! jangan di tendang begitu"

"kau mau ku jatuhkan hanya untuk membuka pintu bodoh itu"

Hyukjae kembali cemberut mendengar pekataan donghae

Dan hal itu makin membuat donghae gemas dan merasa ingin langsung memakan yeoja cantik itu

Donghae membawa hyukjae ke kamar baru mereka dan menidurkan hyukjae di ranjang king size disana , lalu ia ikut naik ke atas kasur itu

Donghae memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan hyukjae yang ada di pangkuannya sambil menyandarkan kepala yeoja cantik itu pada dada bidang donghae

"baby , kau tau ?" donghae mencoba menjeda kaliamatnya lalu menoleh pada hyukjae

hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan

"aku mempersiapkan semua ini dari lama , cara pelamaranku , cicncin bercahaya yang ada di jari manismu , pernikahan ini , alpartemen ini , bahkan aku yang meminta model gaunmu meski di bantu eomma eomma kerajinan itu"

"hae..."

"aku sudah lama menanti hari ini baby~ menunggu mu untuk lulus kuliah itu sangat lama , tapi , dengan jangka waktu yang lama itu aku berhasil membuat segalanya berjalan dengan lancar , aku sangat berterima kasih pada tuhan"

"hae..."

"baby~ aku bahkan khawatir kau akan tertarik dengan namja lainnya saat kau ada di kampus , tapi ternyata kau tetap di sampingku.. hingga saat ini , aku bersyukur memiliki malaikat seperti mu.. andai kau bukan hyukkieku mungkin saat ini kau sudah berpaling dengan namja lain .. tapi kau tidak chagi"

"hae.. hiks .. hae.."

Mendengar isakan dari yeoja tercintanya donghae segera memeluk hyukjaenya lembut namun terkesan erat "sstt uljima chagi.."

"aku yang harusnya bersyukur hae mempunyai suami sepertimu.. yang rela menungguku .. yang rela berkerja keras demi masa depan ku .. yang mencintaiku tulus apa adanya.. aku yang harusnya berterimakasih.." ucap hyukjae masih sesenggukan , "apa yang bisa aku berikan padamu sebagai tanda terima kasihku ? akan aku berikan segalanya hae"

Donghae tersenyum dengan sangat tulusnya "hanya cukup berjanji padaku"

Hyukjae menatap donghae penasaran

"tetaplah berada di sisiku selamanya baby.. hanya kau tumpuan hidupku , kau hanya perlu berada di sampingku .. dan semuanya akan baik baik saja untukku , berjanjilah"

"aku janji haee yaksoke" jawab hyukjae mantap sambil menatap donghae berkaca kaca , diacungkannya jari kelingking mungilnya kehadapan donghae

Donghae kembali terkekeh melihat ringkah kepolosan hykujaenya tapi ia tetap mengikutinya , ia kaitkan pula kelingkingnya pada kelingking hyukjae

Yang membuat yeoja cantik itu tersenyum bahagia

"saranghae my everything princess"

"nado saranghae my prince"

Dan keduamya , mulai memejamkan mata mereka

Tidak berubah posisi sama sekali

Hyukjae yang tertidur di dada bidang donghae , dengan donghae yang memeluknya dari belakang sambil mencium puncak kepala yeoja cantik tersebut

~fin~

Alohaaa zi kembali dengan fict aneh zi

Zi ngaku koo fict zi yang gray paper itu ancur banget , jadi fict itu zi buat dalam keadaan ngantuk ._. karna sayang kalo di buang ya udah zi publish aja hehe maaf ya bikin semacam spam gitu

Oh iya kalian tau kan yang di atas itu lagu apa ? ne ! itu lagunya sj yang marry u

Nah jangan lupa review fict ini yah chingudeul m saran boleh komentar boleh , kritik boleh , kenalan boleh , pujian (pengan banget) pun boleh _._

Ok see you at the next fict

Byeeee/bow


End file.
